Dragon ball ZMX (Rebooted)
by LazerWolf1
Summary: Hello I'm LazerWolf1 and this is my first fanfic. It's based off several what if stories made by masakox. I'm calling it dragon ball ZMX because dragon ball z and masakox (hehe I'm so clever). I got the idea by MajinHercule's dragon ball c (check it out) and will add more what ifs. The story may take the same routes cuz that seems like what the characters would do,
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 : Survival of the Saiyans and a New Home

 **Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan based parody. I do not own any rights to the franchise.**

Hello I'm LazerWolf1 and I've recently been listening to masakox make what if videos for dragon ball and I thought they were pretty cool, then later I read a fanfiction by majinhercule called dragon ball c (you should check it out its pretty cool) and he uses some of the what if's. So I got to thinking how much more will the story change if we had more of the what if stories shoved in. I'm calling it dragon ball ZMX because dragon ball z and masakox (hehe I'm so clever). The one's I'm going to use are as follows, if bardock convinced the saiyans, if gine went to earth with goku, if kid goku went super saiyan early, if goku married bulma, if raditz turned good, if nappa turned good, if future trunks stayed in the past, if the movies were canon, if cell turned good, if broly turned good and others if I think it would be cool. Of course the story will diverge a bit from how the what ifs went to accommodate the other ones and some of the story might go along the same route as dbc at times but only cuz I think that it would be what the characters would do. If you have any suggestions or criticisms please let me know this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. The story might have inconsistent updates cuz life will get in the way so I apologize in advance. Again I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Age 739**

Our story starts in a familiar setting with Bardock returning to Planet Vegeta, only this time just before his son Kakarot leaves. He warns his "wife" Gine that Freeza is coming to destroy the planet. After giving her the warning, Bardock goes to warn the rest of the saiyans and Gine grabs baby Kakarot and brings him to a pod. She says goodbye to her infant child, but she trips and falls into the pod and it blasts off to earth.

Meanwhile Bardock, in his wounded state, finds some of his people, just like in the movie, only this time some of them listen to him. He tells them what is about to happen and suggests they take the fight to Freeza, but they are very hesitant to do so. Bardock is disgusted that his own people could be so cowardly, but swallows his pride and suggests that they escape instead. Bardock soon finds Queen Casava while all the saiyans are getting ready to leave.

"What is going on here, Bardock?!", asks the queen, "Why is everyone suddenly evacuating?".

"Freeza is coming and is intending to blow up the planet, he has already killed the king and my team, we have to move NOW!", shouts Bardock. The queen understands and they both head to a ship and blast off. They intend to go to a planet on the edge of Freeza space, one that has only small forces to keep the locals from uprising.

Not all the saiyans believe all this and stay to watch the destuction of their race. As ships and pods start to leave, Freeza's ship arrives and his men blast some of the pods and ships before they can leave the atmosphere. A good amount of ships still manage to escape but as Freeza thinks all the monkeys that tried to escape have been killed, he charges up his deathball and completely obliterates planet Vegeta. Bardock watches as his planet is being destroyed, suddenly his psychic powers give him a vision. He sees his son, Kakarot, fighting Freeza and smiles, knowing his son will end Freeza's reign of terror.

As the remaining saiyans awake from stasis after arriving on the planet, they have found that its no longer occupied. They check the records and found out that the Freeza force, that was once stationed here after taking the planet, were no longer receiving shipments of supplies and started to attack the population to restock, but ended up wiping each other out.

The surviving saiyans name this planet New Vegeta and Queen Cassava and Bardock lead the saiyans forward, with Bardock using his psychic powers to guide them. Because of this the saiyans give him the title "the prophet" and they all stay in hiding for many years growing, in strength and using gorilla tactics to sabatoge the Freeza force.

Meanwhile, on a distant blue and green planet, something crashes in the middle of nowhere on Mount Paozu, an old man goes to where the object crashed and sees some kind of machine. The old man is perplexed, but then sees a tail in the bushes and goes to investigate. He finds a baby with a tail who begins to cry. Suddenly a familiar woman with a tail jumps out and attacks the old man to defend Kakarot, but not very well because she is not like most saiyans and is not much of a fighter, because of this she is weak by saiyan standards but by human standards she is quite strong. Even though she is a saiyan and is quite strong compared to humans, the old man over powers her and shows he is quite skilled in martial arts. Gine realizing she has no chance, grabs Kakarot and runs off into the forest.

Later both the saiyans are starting to get very hungry and don't know what to do. Just then Gine smells something good and follows the scent o a small house where finds some food on a small table. Just as they were about to eat, they see the old man from earlier. He says "Please, please dig in, don't mind me. I'm sure you must be hungry or at the very least your little one is." So Gine and Kakarot start to dig in, then the old man introduces himself as Gohan and asks about Gine and she explains everything, hesitantly.

"Oh, that is quite the story", says Gohan, "never in all my wildest dreams did I ever think I would meet an alien! Though if you don't mind my asking, what is the child's name?"

"His birth name is Kakarot, but I think he should have a new name for this new world and life." Gine explains.

Gohan replies, "And why is that?"

"Kakarot is supposed to be the name of a saiyan that was going to be sent here to wipe out all life on this planet, I want him to live a different life so he needs a new name." explains Gine.

So Gohan makes suggestion, "How about Goku? I think that's a nice name." (Yeah sorry it just feels weird having everyone call him Kakarot, so I thought this was a good way of having them call him goku.)

Gine agrees that that sounds like a wonderful name, and even though she calls him Goku out loud, in her head she will always know him as Kakarot. They live as a happy family with Gohan acting as a grandfather to Goku. He grows to become the happy young Goku we all know and love, thanks to Gine with Gohan helping nurture him.

What will happen next for our loving family? Will young Goku one day learn about his people? Find out next time on Dragon Ball ZMX. Chapter 2 : A Chance Meeting and a Journey Unfolds.

Thanks intro/outro narrator!

Anyway this was the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it and if you have any thoughts, let me know! I'm sorry if this was short, I will try to make the stories longer if it's a problem! Thanks guys, later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : A Chance Meeting and a Journey Unfolds**

* * *

Last time on Dragon Ball ZMX, the saiyans leave their doomed planet,Vegeta, but only a hand full make it to a new planet to repopulate. Meanwhile on earth, Gine lands and meets Gohan and rename baby Kakarot to Goku and begins to live as a happy family.

Thanks again narrator! Anyway... While living on earth Gine enjoys her new life. No longer having to put up with the brutes she used to be surrounded by or being under the thumb of Freeza. She now wears a new gi like outfit. (Imagine the same one she wears in the cover art for masakox's videos.)

Living with Gohan on Mount Paozu, she has help raising little Goku and tells him only small things about his people, mainly that he is what is called a saiyan, and tries to keep the rest a secret until she feels he is ready. Even his real name hasn't been revealed to him yet. Gine has warned Goku that he should be careful about looking at the moon, however one night he becomes curious and looks at it and with that he was turned to a great ape! Thankfully Gine manages to calm him down and reign him in, so grandpa Gohan never got crushed. And if she has trouble in the future she could become a great ape herself, because she has better control over it though not to the extent that Vegeta has.

 **Age 749, September 1**

One day a young girl with blue hair was driving up the mountain. When she came to a stop she got out of her car and pulled a strange device that resembled a pocket watch from the bag on the seat. She clicked the top piece of the device and several dots showed up on it.

"I'm close to one now, just a few more miles." said the girl, as she got back in her car and continued on to her destination

Meanwhile young Goku who had just caught a giant Mount Paozu Tuna for a snack, was walking back home, but then he gets hit by a car and he believes it's a monster attacking him.

Goku picks up the car, throws it and says "Thats what you get for hitting me you big monster, why don't you try again, don't tell me you used up all your power already?!"

"Not quite!" says the girl in the car who then pulls out a gun and shoots Goku in the head, which only makes his head feel sore.

"OW what was that?!" asks Goku.

"How are you still alive, you should be dead?!" screams the girl in confusion.

Just ask Goku was about to retaliate the girl screams, "Wait I'm not a monster! I'm a girl, a human like you!".

Goku stops and asks "You are? I've never seen any girl other then my mom before, but she and my grandpa always told me to be polite if I ever did meet one."

"Well thats good to know, your mom and grandpa must be pretty smart." adds the girl.

"Yeah, they are, also how did you make this monster do what you want?" asked Goku.

"It's not a monster, it's a car." explains the girl.

"Oh, so this is a car! I was told about them, but I've never seen one before." explains Goku.

Looking Goku over the girl notices his tail. "Hey! Why are you wearing a tail? Can you take it off its kinda weird?" asks the girl.

Goku responded by saying, " Oh, I can't take it off it's real, my mom said it's because I'm a saiyan or something but I don't know what that means."

The girl, very confused, tries to brush this statement aside.

Goku picks the fish back up and says, "Why don't you come to my house for lunch and then we can play."

"Excuse me? Don't go getting any ideas!" said the girl.

"What do you mean?" asked Goku.

The girl begins to think. 'I guess his mom and grandpa haven't yet talked to him about that yet, he did say I was the first girl he ever met. It's actually kinda cute how innocent he is...' She then looks at her device and thinks, 'well the dragon ball is up ahead, it may be at his house.'

So Goku leads the girl to his house and announces to Gohan and Gine he has brought a guest. They set up lunch and they all introduce themselves, and the girl says her name is Bulma. Gohan and Gine have questions for Bulma as to why she came up to Mount Paozu. She begins to explain that she is collecting magic orbs, called dragon balls, she explains that when she has collected all seven she can summon a dragon and he will grant one wish. She goes on to explain that she already has two and came for the one she hopes is here. She then peers around the room and notices the dtagon ball on a stand on the mantle across the room. Gohan notices her eyeing the orb.

"So what will you wish for then?" asks Gine.

Bulma responded by saying, "Either a lifetime supply of strawberries or a boyfriend."

"Oh, a dragon sure sounds like a sight to behold! but I'm afraid I'm just to old for an adventure around the world collecting these orbs you speak of." says Gohan. "Oh, maybe you can take Goku with you? I'm sure he would love that! Wouldn't you, Goku?"

"Really?! I get to go on an adventure? Would it ok with you too, mom?" asks Goku excitedly. Gine nods and laughs from seeing how happy her son is.

"Wait so you mean I can take the ball?" asks Bulma.

"Why yes! You can. I don't really have that much of a use for it anyway, so I don't mind." replies Gohan, with a smile on his face, "Goku how about one more spar before you go?" Goku nods and they leave to do some last minute training.

As they leave Bulma asks Gine a question, "Excuse me miss Gine, Goku said that you and him are something called a saiyan, what is that?" Gine is surprised by this question.

'Oh dear, I should have told Kakarot not to tell people that, but I didn't think anyone would come up here to Mount Paozu. After all, its in the middle of nowhere.' Gine thinks to herself. Then she says, "Oh its nothing, Bulma, that's just what Goku and I like to call ourselves." Bulma pretends to except it, but it still bothers her for quite a bit because she knows that's not the truth, but then she remembers she has a job to do. She gets up, grabs the ball and walks outside, only to see an intense battle between Goku and Gohan. Bulma can't believe this is just training, it looks like they're trying to kill each other.

Later on Gine hands Goku a nice little lunch bag and then he and Bulma hop on her motor cycle she has drawn from a capsule. Both Gine and Gohan wave goodbye, Gine having a tear in her eye seeing her son leave, but they both can't wait to hear about his adventures upon his return.

 **Age 749 September 2 to 9**

The story stays mainly the same for the most part. They stop the shapshifting pig Oolong who joins the group, they fight Pilaf and the gang, Goku sends Monster Carrot to the moon (seriously he sends a rabbit to the moon, wtf?), they meet Roshi after helping Mr. Turtle, meeting and facing Yamcha, saving the Ox Kings castle and meeting Chi-chi (and Goku learning the kamehameha wave). Yamcha joins the team (and no, he and Bulma don't get together in this they just stay friends, and Yamaha uses this as a way to help him gain confidence around girls and gain the confidence to become a baseball player). Over the course of the journeys Goku and Bulma become amazed by each other, Goku for Bulma's smarts and ingenuity and Bulma for Goku's strength and care free spirit. They become a little closer, though Bulma is unsure how to feel about it and Goku thinking they must be becoming even better friends. Then we get to them stopping Pilaf.

The eternal dragon Shenron had been summoned, he bursts forth from the dragon balls and says with a booming voice, **"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, STATE YOUR WISH AND I SHALL GRANT IT!"**

Pilaf is kinda scared and hesitates from making his wish after seeing how big Shenron is. This gives Oolong an opportunity so he runs forward and then says, "I wish for the world's most comfortable pair of panties!"

And so Shenron says, **"A** **SIMPLE** **TASK!"** He starts to growl and his eyes begin to glow, just then a pair of ladies underwear fall from the sky in front of Oolong who proceedes to put then on his head. Finally Shenron says, **"YOUR** **WISH** **HAS** **BEEN** **GRANTED,** **FAREWELL!"** And so Shenron disappears in a flash of light and the dragon balls scatter across the world.

"Wait where did they go?" asked Goku.

Bulma responds by saying, "When you make a wish on the dragon balls, they scatter across the world and become stone and cannot be used for a whole year."

Pilaf is understandably angry that he got robbed of his wish for control over the world because of underwear, so he puts our heroes into a prison that has a glass ceiling that uses sunlight to incinerate the prisoners. Just as all seems lost, Puar (Yamaha's best friend who is a flying, talking, shapeshifting cat by the by) says, "look the moon is full tonight its so pretty."

Goku is surprised by this and says, "The moon? My mom told me never to look at a full moon, she said that if I do, I turn into a giant ape monster!" The gang is either a little shaken by this or they dont believe it, but then Goku has a plan, "My mom said I should never use it for anything unless its really important, I dont know how to control it and I can't seem to remember things I do when I transform. When I do it's like a dream, but it may be our only chance. When I change and get us out of here you need to run!" After he says this he looks at the moon and starts to change. The transformation scares his friends but they are putting all their trust into Goku and knows he won't let them down. Goku smashes throught the castle and the gang start to run for the lives and find a place to hide.

Goku in his Oozaru form smashes Pilaf's castle to pieces but Pilaf, Shu and Mai try to stop him to no avail. By morning the castle is in ruins and the gang find Goku passed out and get him some clothes (where do they have these clothes anyway? Probably in one of Bulma's capsules...) And so when all is said and done, they all go to the West City, save for Goku, who uses the Flying Nimbus he got from Roshi to return home. But before that they all say their goodbyes, and as Goku leaves, Bulma feels a bit more sad to see him go then the rest but doesn't know why.

When he returns home he tells Gohan and Gine about his adventures. Goku feels a little sad since he was told never to look at the moon but he did it anyway, but Gine was proud that he did it to save his friends.

Gohan had asked, "So what did you wish for?"

To which goku replies, "Panties."

"What?" asked Gohan,

"Panties, Oolong wanted panties so he wished for it." replied Goku.

Gohan merely replied by saying, "Oh I see", "*sigh*, its Roshi all over again."

Then Goku remembers, "Oh yeah, after I did the kamehameha the Turtle Hermit said he would train me. So I thought after I rest up a bit here at home, I would go train with him." So he spent a few days with his family and rested, he packed his things, hopped on the flying nimbus, waved goodbye and headed to kame house.

 **Age 749, September 10 to Age** **750, May 7**

The events from there are pretty much the same as in the anime. He meets Launch who switches personality when she sneezes (her hair is blue when shes nice and blonde when she is... Well trigger happy I guess), he goes to Roshi to train, he meets Krillin, they start out as rivals but slowly become best friends. They prepare for the the 21st world martial arts tournament also known as the Tenkaichi Budokai (which I believe means strongest under the heavens, if not let me know). Only this time Gine and Gohan show up to watch Goku along with his friends. Bulma also comes and is amazed when she sees how strong he has become and begins to feel something strange in her chest. Goku fights Jackie Chun (aka master Roshi in a wig) in the final round. During the match Goku accidentally looks at the moon and turns into a great ape and Jackie uses the kamehameha wave, and it appears he had killed Goku but then they see him alive on the ground. Jackie had merely destroyed the moon (yeah Roshi is that strong) and the match continues with Goku losing the match and Jackie becomes the world martial arts champion.

 **Age 750, May 8 to May 12**

So the story continues along with Goku traveling and searching for the dragon balls. But this time only for fun, since he doesn't need the four star ball to remember his grandpa by. He runs into the Red Ribbon army and defeats some of the officers with colors for names. He sees Chi-chi and the Ox King again, and Chi-chi wants to get married to Goku, but he thinks marriage is something to eat. He meets Suno at Jingle Village and tears through Muscle Tower to fight General White and meets android 8/eighter and puts an end to Muscle Tower and frees Jingle Village. He meets up with Krillin and Bulma to fix the radar that got damaged along the way, and they went through sunken ships and beat General Blue.

He soon meets Upa and his father who has the four star ball, but then a man named Mercenary Tao comes along and kills Upa's father and nearly kills Goku. But because of his saiyan biology gets a zenkai boost from it (which means he gets stronger from recovering from wounds) and gets back up. He is told to climb the great Sage's tower to meet with the Sage himself. After climbing he meets the great Sage, a cat named Korrin. After some challenges from Korrin he is given a senzu bean (a magic bean that heals all wounds and restores stamina) and goes back down and fights Tao again and wins by hitting a grenade that Tao threw right back at him.

Goku then tears through the Red Ribbon base so he can get the dragon balls so that he can bring Upa's father back, and wrecks the base. When it was revealed that Supreme Commander Red only wants the dragon balls to become taller, Officer Black kills him and takes command but then gets killed by Goku who then takes their dragon balls.

The radar can't find the last dragon ball so Roshi suggests they go to the fortune teller Baba. Goku and his friends Yamcha, Puar, Krillin, Oolong, Bulma and Upa have to go througg a couple of challenges (with one less than in the actual story sence Gohan isn't dead). It turns out Baba is Roshi's sister and has the last ball, so they summon the dragon to bring Upa's father back to says he will be training under master Roshi and that they will all meet up again in the 22nd world martial arts tournament.

 **Age 753, May 7 to 9**

The tournament went the same with Goku losing the Tien Shenhon due to a technically. And as they all go to celebrate, Goku forgot his power pole and Krillin goes to get it. After a few minutes Goku hears Krillin screaming and runs to help him but finds Krillin's his lifeless body. Goku for the first time felt unrelenting rage. His eyes start to change to blue and his hair flashes yellow, he becomes a super saiyan similarly to the Namek saga. Because his power level at this point is 180 and ssj multiplies by 50, his power level should be 9000 (What 9000?!).

Gine sees this and thinks, "I dont believe it, has Kakarot becomes the legendary super saiyan?!"

Unfortunately Goku didn't have the stamina to maintain the form so he ended up passing out (its kinda like how the kaioken was for Goku.) As they take Goku someplace to rest they find a piece if paper with the demon symbol on it but Roshi stays quiet for now. Now Gine, Gohan and Roshi and the other fighters all go to try and find who did this.

Later Goku awakens and gets a zenkai boost from it. He does his own search for the culprit. He flies off, learning how to do so after seeing Tien do it in the final match, leaving everyone startled.

"He can fly?!" asks Launch, which is followed by Bulma fainting.

In his search he met a man named Yajirobe and they both bond over their love of food. But then the demon Symbol shows up but then is quickly is killed by Yajirobe with his sword and gets ready to cook him. Later on Symbol's brother Tambourine, the murderer of Krillin arives and is ready for a fight. Goku goes gets mad and goes super saiyan and kills Tambourine but his body still isn't ready for super saiyan and can't move his so he asks Yajirobe to take him to Korrin's tower, so that they can get senzu beans.

As they get to the top of the tower Roshi explains about the Demon King Piccolo, the mafuba and that he had been released and has been attacking fighters from the tournament. Gine realizes that she has to fight to protect the world she has come to love and they go to fight King Piccolo. They find him and an epic battle begins with Piccolo holding his own even in his aged state. Gine manages to put up a good fight with her power level being 500 and nearly beats him but she is not used to fighting and power level alone cannot beat Piccolo's long experience of fighting, (something Freeza and his men can't seem to understand) Roshi tries to use the mafuba but misses and is weakened.

As Goku eats a senzu bean he can sense that his mother, grandfather, master and friends are fighting the one behind all this and remembers that before Tambourine died he told Goku about Piccolo. Goku flies off and gets ready to fight him and then he can ressurect Krillin.

When Goku gets to the fight he sees Piccolo, charges at him and says, "This is for Krillin you monster!"

Piccolo gets over whelmed and then Goku goes super saiyan and begins charging his energy.

"KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAA!" shouts Goku as he fires the kamehameha wave.

Piccolo fires his own wave but it gets completely overwhelmed. "No! This cant be! How can I the demon king Piccolo, lose to some child?! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Piccolo gets completely and utterly obliterated and there is nothing left to lay the egg and make the Piccolo we all know and love. As the gang go into Piccolo's ship they see that the dragon balls have turned to stone and don't know why, so they head to Korrin hoping he has the answers.

When they arrive at the tower Korrin explains, "Piccolo and the creator of the dragon balls, Kami the guardian of earth, were once one being, killing one kills the other and the dragon balls with them."

 **Age 753 to Age 756**

Goku is really bumbed by that and wishes things went differently, but then Korrin suggests heading to the lookout to meet Mr. Popo (he has been the assistant to Kami and many other guardians) and maybe even train under him. Goku asks his mom to come with him, she feels a bit hesitant but remembers how much of a threat Piccolo was and knows that the earth needs protecting. Before they leave Goku snatches Korrin's sacred water and drinks it and unlocks his true potential, and after that they both go and spend time between now and the next tournament training with Mr. Popo. While thats happening Tien and Chiatzu (Tien's best friend and definitely not a pokemon) become Roshi's students and the gang all train for the tournament for three years.

 **Age 756, May 7 to 8**

Three years have past sence the defeat of Piccolo. Goku and his mom Gine have been training with Mr. Popo so Goku can learn to control his ssj form. It is the time for the 23rd world martial arts tournament and a long overdue reunion.

It's raining and Bulma, Launch, Oolong, Puar, Roshi and Gohan are all waiting for their friends Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu, but then Roshi tries to be pervert and grab Bulma's rear, which ends in an elbow to his head.

Roshi shakes it off and asks "I thought Yamcha was going to be coming with you?"

"*snicker* Not now not ever you old pervert." replies Bulma.

Bulma sees a girl trying to get her balloon out of a tree so Bulma tries to help but she can't reach, but then a man in a blue gi and a turban grabs the balloon and hands it to Bulma.

"Here you go, Bulma." said the stranger, "Hey master Roshi and Grandpa Gohan, everyone its good to see all of you again."

The rain begins to stop and Bulma was super confused but then she saw Gine behind the man and noticed he had a tail and then she realized...

"No way! Is it really you Goku?!" inquires Bulma.

"Huh? Yeah, of course it's me! Youu probably don't recognise me with this thing on my head." says Goku as he takes the turban show his iconic hair. (And yes Goku still has his tail because Gine told Popo who is acting guardian until they find a new one, that he would be weakened without his tail and that she would teach him to be careful when there is a full moon.) Everyone was surprised to see how tall Goku had gotten in only three years but when he starts to talk - yeah, it's Goku. Seeing how handsome Goku had gotten makes Bulma's heart skip a beat, she can be kinda shallow but seeing Goku grow into such a handsome man, she begins to blush.

Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha all show up and Puar is happy to see Yamcha again. They are all happy to see Goku. They sign up for the tournament and then head for the hotel to grab something to eat and get ready for tomorrow. Gine however doesn't participate because she only wishes to fight if she has to, so she will just watch.

The next day Goku chats with Tien, Chiatzu and Yamcha but then a woman in blue comes over and she knows Goku's name. Goku asks her if he knows her but that makes her mad and she has an outburst and storms off.

Yamcha asks "Goku who was that girl?"

"I really have no idea, if I knew I'd tell you." replies Goku.

The announcer does his thing, and Yajirobe with a mask on his face sneaks around a bit. They place is packed and Roshi gets knocked into a woman's chest and gets slapped (*sigh* classic Roshi.) Chiatzu rigs the draw so the gang don't have to fight each other. It looks like Hercule is here because Krillin, Kami using Hiro's body and Piccolo Jr. couldn't join (it makes sense given he is stronger then a normal human.) Yamcha has been paying close attention to the girl in blue for quite a while.

After a few fights it's Chiaotzu's fight, but he gets beaten and is in very bad shape. Tien runs over and is ready to kill the man that did this, he looks up and is horrified at what he sees.

"No! How is this possible? Yoi're supposed to be dead?!"

The figure he sees is a cyborg mercenary, Tao. He gives some long winded spiel about how he was found in pieces and his brother, the crane hermit master Shen, (Tien and Chiatzu's old teacher before they left and joined Roshi's school) and payed a handsome price to have him rebuilt. As Chiatzu gets brought to the infirmary, Tao says he wants revenge against Goku and Tien, and that what he did to Chiatzu was only a taste of what is to come. The only reason he didn't kill him was because didn't want to be disqualified.

Shen walks up to Roshi to gloat about Chiatzu's defeat, but Roshi says he is proud of the people his students have become and that he is no longer their teacher, they only wear the gi to respect him. Shen grumbles off and hopes his brother makes Roshi's "students" scream.

In the back a man with an afro looks at Tao and thinks to himself "So thats the bastard. Nothing is going to stop me, Hercule Satan, from avenging my master." (Yeah remember that part of Mr. Satan's backstory.) He doesn't get discouraged from seeing what Toa did to Chiatzu and just thinks he was a kid way over his head, and because Kami isn't in the tournament Yajirobe makes it in.

The line up for the characters is as follows.

Goku vs. The woman in blue

Tien vs. Yajirobe

Yamcha vs. Tao

Hercule vs. King Chappa (The former champion until Goku beat him as a kid)

First up Goku against the woman with the blue clothes.

She asks "So do you remember me now Goku?"

"I'm sorry but no, should I?" asks Goku.

"You agreed to marry me. Does that jog any memories?" the woman asks.

This shocks everyone and makes Bulma feel kinda sad.

But Goku replies saying "No, I'm sorry but it doesn't.", Goku is starting to get a little annoyed.

"I'm Chi-chi, the daughter of the Ox King!"

"Oh right! But that was ages ago, I'm sorry, but I kinda like someone else." says Goku, who then points to Bulma who begins to blush really hard. Chi-chi isnt deterred and tries to kiss him to make him realize how foolish he is being, but ends up not working. She then tries to attack him but ends up falling out of the ring with a tear in her eye.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure you'll find someone who's right for you some day." says Goku who helps her up. As she leaves the fighting area, Yamcha runs over to her and tries to comfort her.

"Love is a load of crap." mutters blonde Launch. (No, she and Tien aren't together, they got together when she was tending his wounds from fighting Piccolo and since that didn't happen, they didn't get together)

Yajirobe manages to put up a good fight against Tien, but a lucky shot to the head makes Tien the Victor.

Tao in his fight, starts really kicking the shit out of Yamcha (its like a metaphor for something) and so Yamcha loses that match and almost his life. He ends up having to be carried on a stretcher and Chi-chi runs over to him with concern on her face and follows him to the infirmary.

Bulma keeps thinking to herself about how she can't believe how all this time the right guy as been underneath her nose, and how she is starting to realize what all her feelings towards Goku really meant.

Mr. Satan easily beats king Chappa and is ready for Tao, unfortunately it doesn't happen because Tao sees an opportunity and tries to attack Goku and Tien now, but Tien stops him. Sadly they are both disqualified for fighting outside the ring.

So the final match starts with Goku fighting Hercule. Hercule knows who Goku is, as the kid that made it to the finals twice and is pretty strong, but doesn't know about super saiyan. Even so, Hercule is a little worried. But then Goku encourages Hercule, who has always been unsure about himself, this helps build his confidence and will help Hercule become a better man.

Goku treats this like a training match and gives Mr. Satan a few pointers, but in the end Goku does win and says this "I don't think I've ever fought someone who is as naturaly strong as you. Keep at it and you'll only get stronger! Don't give up just because you lost, and push forward." (Yeah knowing Goku, this is something he would do.) These words are genuine and strike Hercule hard and he remembers them from that day forward.

Roshi, Gine, and Gohan are all proud of Goku and happy to see how far he has come.

Goku had become the world martial arts champion and then walks over to Bulma and she start to blush.

"Goku..." says a blushing Bulma.

Goku smiles, picks her up and kisses her on the lips. They fly off into the distance and wave goodbye.

 **Age 757**

Goku and Bulma go on some dates and eventually get married and move into Capsule Corps HQ, (he probably thinks he made the right choice after seeing the size of her kitchen). Their marriage is pretty stable and she doesn't mind Goku training a lot. They have a kid who they name after Goku's grandpa, (he has purple hair and blue eyes, just like trunks in the anime. And from now on I will be calling the other one Grandpa Gohan so its not confusing). They often visit Grandpa Gohan and Gine out on Mount Paozu, and Grandpa his happy to play with his great grandson. Gohan is smart, yes, but he also tries to train because his mom is smart and his dad is strong and he wants to be like them. (He is also like a combination of Gohan and kid Trunks from the anime, so he is both kind but also a little spoiled, given his mother comes from the riches family in the world).

Yamcha achieves his dream of becoming a professional baseball player and becomes the star player for the Taitans. Not too long after Goku and Bulma get married, Chi-chi asks Yamcha to marry her, (she probably didn't want to lose to Bulma in the whole getting married thing, it does seem like something she would do) and they have a happy life together and Chi-chi is happy that Yamcha has a functioning job. They also end up having a kid, a daughter named Tousa.

Tien and Chiatzu do what they usually do in the series, and Yajirobe is living with Koriin like in the series.

Years later, and the world has known peace. But somewhere in a castle, a small blue man is plotting something. And in space an object has is hurtling in the direction of earth. It seems a new story is about to begin. Will Goku be able to fight these new threats or will the world fall into chaos? Find out next time on Dragon Ball ZMX. Chapter 3: A Spicy Revenge and a Family Reunion.

* * *

Afterthought: Thanks narrator we'll send your check in the mail.. . Anyways...

Hey guys, Lazerwolf1 here and this was the second part of my story, and I thought I would rap up dragon ball in one go to make way for dbz since not too much would be different.

Also I understand that the last chapter was a bit short, I thought I would finish pre dragon ball in a single chapter. I'm also sorry if it seemed rushed, I thought Bardock leaving with the saiyans and Gine leaving with Goku should be at the same time.

Thanks goes to prayagraj976 and Ultimate Savior for bringing this to my attention! I promise that I will try to do better in the future, as this is the first time I've ever written a story. Hope to see you next time, and as a hin,t the next chapter will start with one of the movies, though quite a bit different.

Oh, and for those wondering, Bardock will return eventually, just not for a while so be patient and you will see!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Lazerwolf here and I just wanted to say thanks for all the views so far it really means a lot to me.**

 **So with that out of the way let's get on with the chapter and like I promised it will be starting with one of the movies, Garlic Jr.'s revenge and then continue it into the saiyan saga.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Spicy Revenge and a Family Reunion.**

Several years have past since the World Martial Arts Tournament had ended with Goku as the champion, who then later went and married Bulma and had a son named Gohan. They had lived in relative peace, but far away in a mysterious castle a villain from the late guardian's past hatches and evil scheme.

"Soon, soon I shall take what is rightfully mine and with Kami out of the way it will be all the easier, now Cinnamon, Ginger, Pepper go and prepare the lookout for my arrival." And so the three warriors leave to enact their masters plans. The mysterious figure gives of a evil toothy grin, awaiting for when his plans can be enacted.

Meanwhile on the lookout the assistant to the late guardian, Mr. Popo was tending to the flowers on the lookout when suddenly three blurres started tearing the place up leaving Mr. Popo frightened. The three responsible for the damage then stopped and stood to greet their master, the identity of which shocked Mr. Popo.

The individual had chuckled and said "The view hasn't changed a bit. What's the matter Popo, are you not happy to see me after all this time?" the assailant says as he lowers his hood.

"Garlic Jr, how is it that your here? You must leave this place at one!" Stated Popo, who was surprised and horrified to see that Garlic Jr. had returned.

"Oh I don't think so, now that that bastard Kami is gone I can finally take over this world, my only regret is that he died before I could use the dragon balls to gain immortality, now since I'm in such a good mood, I will give you a chance to run and I suggest you take it while you still can."

Popo had then run to his flying carpet and knew that he had to get to Goku as fast as he could before it was too late.

At Capsule Corps. Goku was in the training room while his son Gohan watched and Bulma was busy in the lab working. Suddenly the intercom when off with the receptionist at the entrance speaking on it and said "Excuse me Mr Goku you have a visitor, he says it urgent."

Goku was surprised by this and when to see who it was. When he got to the entrance he was both happy and surprised to see it was Mr. Popo.

"Hey Mr. Popo it's good to see you, how have you been?" but then Goku notice the nervous expression on the substitute guardian's face.

"Goku, something terrible has happened at the lookout, I need your help." he then told Goku the story of Garlic Jr. and that he had returned.

Goku knew he had to go as fast as he could, who knew the horror that Garlic Jr. might unleash on the world if left unchecked. So Goku grabs his power pole, let's Bulma and Gohan know where he is going and takes off towards the lookout to face this new threat.

Goku makes it to the lookout where he is greeted by Garlic Jr. himself as well as his three minions. Garlic Jr. comes forth and addresses the unwanted visit, "Well well well, it looks like we have an unexpected visit, and to what to I owe the displeasure?"

"My name is Goku and I've come to stop you Garlic Jr. and your evil scheme!"

"I see, so you are the one who killed Piccolo and with him Kami, I don't know whether to thank you for getting rid of Kami for me or to make you suffer for destroying my chance at immortality, but that is beside the point, tell me did Polo send you?"

"Yes he did and he told me all about you."

"I suppose I should have suspected this, oh well I guess we were going to have to deal with you in the end any way this just saves us the trouble of looking for you." He gestures to his minions to take care of Goku and walks off into the lower areas of the lookout.

Goku ends up fighting against the three warriors and is holding his own. Pepper goes for a sneak attack but Goku intercepts it and takes him down, then the other two try to gang up on hip but are overpowered by Goku's strength and skill. The three have no choice but to power up and in doing so makes them bulk up a bit and manage to get several hits in on Goku, who decides to return in kind and powers up to super saiyan and completely wipes the floor with the spice rack and heads off to find Garlic Jr.

Meanwhile in a large part of land far away a farmer was tending to his animals when he suddenly notice something falling from the sky and smashes on the ground.

"W-w-what was that, some kind of meteor or something." the farmer got into his car to check it out and when he got to where the object landed he got his gun out of the car saw a massive crater with a strange round object in the center, when suddenly it opens and a large man with long black spiky hair comes out and flies out of the the crater.

The strange man saw the farmer and was very annoyed by it to say the least "so there is still life on this planet after all, then it looks like Kakarot has failed in his mission." he then pressed the button on the strange device on the side of his head and strange simples were flashing on the visor and it stopped "tch a power level of only five, how pathetic, Kakarot should have had no problem wiping out these weaklings!"

The farmer was scared for his life seeing the large man who just flew out of the massive crater and raised his rifle " Y-y-you're on my p-p-property, I-I'm going to have to ask you to l-leave!"

"Oh is that right, and what are you going to do if I don't huh?" Asked the strange man as he walked menacingly towards the farmer who out of fear fired his gun, but somehow the stranger caught the bullet and flicked it back at the farmer at a speed that it killed the farmer, the stranger flew off with rage clear on his face 'Damn you Kakarot have you thrown away your pride as a saiyan, why have you not carried out your mission, when I find you I'm going to show you what happens when you shirk your duties."

Meanwhile back at the lookout, to say Garlic Jr. was surprised to see Goku was still alive is an understatement, he would have thought that his minions would be enough to take care of him but apparently not "I see you took care of my underlings how annoying, oh well if you want someone killed right you just have to kill them yourself!" Goku could sense that Garlic Jr's. power was rising and he grew and bulked up as well as turned a sickly dark green. He charged straight at Goku and smashed him through some of the walls in the lookout and then began to lay in on Goku like a punching bag.

Goku started to put up a good fight but it wasn't enough so he had no choice but to transform into his golden haired form, doing so started to help him gain an upper hand.

Far away the stranger from earlier was flying around when suddenly his strange device was making a beeping noise 'What the hell, the scouter is picking up an unusually high power level in that direction, it must be Kakarot it just has to be." The man flew off in the direction that the device now revealed bro be called a scouter, had pointed to.

At the lookout Garlic Jr. wasn't fairing well, Goku was practically destroying him and with every hit Garlic Jr. was getting worse and no matter what he did he couldn't land a hit on Goku "What the hell all you did was change your hair color, h-how are you so much more powerful all of a sudden?!" Goku flew right at him and landed a direct hit right to his gut.

"I'm ending this right now, its over Jr." He began to charge the kamehameha and fired it, Jr. fired off his own attack in a desperate attempt to save his life but it did nothing, so he was engulfed by the attack and obliterated without a trace. Goku returned to normal and made his way back outside the lookout when all of a sudden sensed a powerful and dangerous energy heading straight for him, so he goes to intercept it and meat it halfway to see who or what it's coming from.

As Goku was doing that the stranger's device indicated the the power level it was tracking was getting closer, at first he thought it might be a coincidence but as it kept heading in his direction he figured he should let it come to him and so he landed in the field below and waited and grin on his face.

Goku made it to where the energy was coming from and saw that it was a strange man with long spiky black hair and strange armor. As Goku got closer the stranger spotted him and made a smirk that made Goku uncomfortable and spoke "Ah, so it is you after all Kakarot, my how you look like our father."

'Kaka-what?' Was the only thing going threw Goku's head at that moment, "Who are you, what's this Kaka-whatsit you called me and how do you know me? I've never met you in my entire live."

This angered the strange man and walked forward "Don't play dumb Kakarot, surely you haven't forgotten your own brother, though I suppose you were only just born the last time I saw you."

This revelation shocked and startled Goku, he couldn't believe what he just heard, he has a brother and his mother never said anything? Why, why would she not tell him? This man had to be lying but then he saw that the stranger had a tail just like him and his mother, he couldn't believe it.

Seeing that Goku was confused the man told him everything, that his name was Raditz and that he is an alien called a saiyan and that they are a race of warriors, he told him about how their planet was (supposedly) destroyed by a giant asteroid, that there (as far as he knows) two other surviving saiyans and that they conquer planets and sell them to the highest bidder and that he wants Goku to join him and his fellow saiyans.

Goku was horrified and disgusted by that last part and gave Raditz his answer "No way, I'll never join a bunch of bloodthirsty pirates like you!"

"Come now Kakarot, listen to your older brother just think abo-"

Before he could finish Goku interjected "I said no, as far as I'm concerned I have no brother, my name is Goku and I'm from earth and your not welcome here!" He got into a fighting stance and was ready for anything.

This angered Raditz to no end as he started to walk towards Goku "Very well Kakarot, if you won't come quietly then I'll just take you by force."

Raditz made the first move and attack Goku head on, but Goku dodged and went at him with everything he's got, unfortunately it wasn't enough because then Raditz started to over power him.

"What's the matter little brother, are we have trouble? Ready to give up peacefully?" Mocked Raditz as he was gaining the upper hand.

Goku was starting to get tired from over using it alot today but he had no choice and went into his Golden haired form, doing this shocked Raditz as his scouters readings were going off the charts. ( **AN:** I'm no longer gouging there power levels anymore because as we all know *inhale* POWER LEVELS ARE BULLSHIT)

'No way, is it possible Kakarot has become a super saiyan?' was all Raditz could think before one good shot to the gut from Goku send him flying. That last shot did more damage than he thought it would and Raditz was forced to make a distraction and flee with his tail between his leg.

When he felt he had gotten away he landed so he could lick his wounds when suddenly he was contacted by the two other surviving saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa. They were upset that he was beaten but were interested in how strong Kakarot was, and decided to go to earth themselves and told Raditz that if they were to see him again they would kill him. Raditz tried to explain that Kakarot was somehow able to become the legendary super saiyan, but that only annoyed Vegeta and they had ended the call. Raditz was horrified and angered that he was thrown aside. All his life he was called weak by his fellow saiyans and just when he thought he had a chance to be in charge of someone, thinking his brother was still weaker than him he then fails to collect him and is told to stay out of the prince's way or die. He tried to think of something to get back in Vegeta's good graces and then he saw the the full moon and got an idea.

As Goku was chasing after Raditz he sensed his power getting bigger and followed it, when he found him he saw that he had transformed into a great ape and realized that the full moon was out. Goku was then attacked and knew he couldn't use his super form anymore or risk his body. The fight was not going well but then ge had an idea so he began to charge the kamehameha wave and fired it right at the moon, destroying it in its entirety.

When Raditz changed back he was devastated that he lost his only chance but then he had an idea to trick Kakarot into helping him get revenge on Vegeta and Nappa and he knew just how to do it.

"Oh Kakarot I'm so sorry, I have seen the error of my ways" he said in the hamiest way possible "please give me a chance to turn over a new leaf."

Goku was a little skeptical about this "And why should I believe you, you attacked me twice now."

"And I am deeply sorry for that, and also you need me because when I failed my fellow saiyans have thrown me to the side and decided to come here themselves, and sense you seem to care for this planet you don't want them to destroy it. And as loath as I am to admit it they are far stronger than me so we will need to work together to defeat them."

Goku was shocked by this "How long will it take them to get here?"

"One year, one year is all it will take for them, that is if they don't take any pit stops on the way. So do we have a deal?"

Goku knew he had no choice so he accepted and they had to prepare for one years time.

Meanwhile in space two pods travel at great speed towards earth.

It is the saiyan known as Nappa that breaks the silence "So do you think all that stuff about Kakarot being a super saiyan is true?"

Vegeta replies to him in a very annoyed tone "Of course not there hasn't been a super saiyan in a long time and if there was going to be one only I am worthy of such a thing. At any rate I am interested in that boost in power he had, it seems worth checking out don't you think."

"I'll say, I wanna see what he's got. Also did you mean what you said when you told Raditz we would kill him if he got in the way? There are so few of us left as it is." Nappa asks the prince.

"Yes he is a weak and cowardly excuse for a saiyan, and I'd rather our race die out then let that fool disgrace it."

"Is suppose, well in any case I'll see you in a year." Said Nappa as they both go into hypersleep.

A new threat hurdles towards earth, can our heroes manage to defeat them? Find out next on Dragon Ball ZMX

Chapter 4: Race To Face The Saiyans, A Battle For The Earth.

* * *

 **AN: hey guys LazerWolf1 here and I'm sorry to say but I'm putting this series on a hiatus for a while.**

 **The reason being I'm kinda burnt out on Dragon Ball for a while, so thats why this took me a while to write, it's hard to write about something when you don't have your heart in it.**

 **I will come back to it once I'm back in the groove for dragon ball but right now I've been more focused on RWBY stuff for a while and have been thinking of a RWBY fic for a while.**

 **If you have any questions about it send me a PM and ask away and I'll answer**

 **For now though, this has been LazerWolf1 signing off.**


	4. Announcment

Hey Everyone, I'm sorry to tell you this, but this series is being rebooted. I'm sorry, I know it didn't get very far, but I'm just unhappy with it. I wont be deleting it, but it wont be continued. I hope you all can understand and I hope you will all enjoy the reboot I create.


End file.
